


Révélations

by Satainad



Category: Les Petits Meurtres d'Agatha Christie (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 10:16:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8324023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satainad/pseuds/Satainad
Summary: Inconsolable après des révélations sur les circonstances de sa naissance et le passé de sa mère, Alice Avril trouve du  réconfort auprès de la dernière personne au monde à lui manifester de l'attention, j'ai nommé Swan Laurence en personne !





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ecrit en octobre 2015, ce One-shot ne tient pas compte des événements décrits dans "La Mystérieuse Affaire de Styles" diffusée en septembre 2016.   
> (En guise de clin d'oeil, j'y fait même intervenir un certain Emile Lampion, policier désormais à la retraite, qui serait à l'origine de l'arrestation de la meurtrière mentionnée ici 30 ans lus tôt.)

Il la découvrit assise au bout du vieux ponton en bois qui s’avançait sur l’étang du parc. Elle ne l’avait pas vu approcher et il observa son profil, incertain quant à la conduite à tenir. Les rougeurs de son visage trahissaient toute l’ampleur de son chagrin. 

La lumière de cette chaude fin d’après midi produisait sur l’eau une atmosphère féérique et apaisante. Des poissons s’agitaient à la surface et sautaient parfois pour attraper les insectes qui s’agitaient dans l’air. Quelques grenouilles coassaient dans les joncs et des oisillons piaillaient dans les hautes herbes, en attente de nourriture. Avril avait bien choisi ce lieu paisible pour être seule et absorber le choc des révélations du vieil avocat, Maître Lamy.

Laurence s’engagea sur la passerelle et elle tourna la tête vers lui en l’entendant. Il la vit se tendre immédiatement et essuyer maladroitement ses joues et ses yeux humides, tout en regardant obstinément l’étendue d’eau devant elle. 

Il déboutonna le col de sa chemise et s’assit sans cérémonie à côté d’elle, les jambes ballantes au dessus de l’eau, pendant qu’elle jouait machinalement avec quelques cailloux. Laurence respecta son silence et attendit les yeux mi-clos. 

« Pourquoi êtes-vous là ? » demanda t’elle finalement.  
« Je m’inquiète. »   
Avril eut un mouvement de surprise et ricana : « C’est bien la première fois… »  
« Et pourquoi pas ? »  
« Au mieux, vous êtes indifférent à ce qui m’arrive… Sinon vous êtes odieux… »  
« Disons que, dans le cas présent, je suis curieux. »  
« D’une façon morbide alors, sans doute parce que je suis la fille d’une criminelle… Ça doit vous conforter dans vos fichues certitudes sur le genre humain. »

Laurence sentit poindre le désespoir derrière l’attaque agressive d’Avril. Contrairement à ses habitudes, il ne mordit pas à l’hameçon.

« Vous n’êtes pas responsable des actes de vos parents. » Un silence. « Vous êtes juste une victime. »  
« Qui le paie trente ans plus tard… »  
« Vous n’êtes pas comme votre mère. »  
« Qu’est-ce que vous en savez ? J’ai déjà eu l’envie de vous trucider. Plusieurs fois même. »  
« Moi aussi j’ai déjà eu l’envie de me faire disparaître. » Dit-il, pince sans rire.

Avril tourna brutalement la tête vers lui, incertaine quant au ton employé par le commissaire qui retroussa légèrement les lèvres en une moue ironique. Finalement, elle secoua la tête, incrédule.

« Non, mais vous alors… » Son visage redevint grave. « … C’est gentil de vouloir me détourner de… » 

Sa voix se brisa et elle concentra son attention brusquement sur une herbe folle qui dépassait.

« Avril ?… »

La journaliste se contenta de hausser les épaules sans répondre. Il la vit fixer un point devant elle alors que de nouvelles larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Elle baissa la tête et il la sentit sur le point de craquer encore. 

« Hé… Je suis là. » Lui dit-il doucement en posant sa main sur celle de la jeune femme.

Le barrage qui retenait les émotions d’Avril céda et elle se tourna vers lui. Il accepta de la prendre dans ses bras et la serra contre lui, alors qu’elle était secouée par des sanglots pitoyables, inconsolable, contre son épaule.

Il ne dit rien et la laissa pleurer tout à son chagrin. Il ne pouvait même pas imaginer ce qui se passait dans la tête d’Avril. La jeune journaliste avait placé tellement d’espoir dans la recherche de son passé et de ses parents. Orpheline, elle avait dû idéaliser cette mère qui lui avait tant manquée. Apprendre qu’elle était l’enfant illégitime d’une femme condamnée à mort pour meurtre ; être née de ce fait en prison, puis abandonnée dans un orphelinat, cela faisait beaucoup à digérer en une seule journée, même pour une volonté aussi combative que la sienne.

Avril n’avait personne vers qui se tourner et partager son désarroi. Sauf lui.

Malgré tous ses défauts, Avril éveillait en lui des émotions, notamment ce besoin irrationnel de la protéger. Depuis la tentative d’assassinat dont elle avait fait l’objet, le sort d’Avril ne lui était plus indifférent. Il s’était fait tellement de souci pour elle qu’il avait fini par comprendre que leur relation ô combien difficile avait accouché d’un attachement étrange et complexe, qu’il ne comprenait pas, à tel point qu’il refusait encore de lui donner le nom d’amitié.

Les sanglots d’Avril s’espacèrent enfin et elle releva la tête. Heureusement, Laurence avait tout prévu et il lui tendit un mouchoir. 

« Pardon, j’ai ruiné votre chemise… » Dit-elle à moitié désolée, à moitié riante.  
« Je vous enverrai la note du teinturier… » 

Ce commentaire arracha un sourire plus franc à Avril. Elle s’essuya les yeux et se moucha bruyamment, puis prit quelques respirations profondes pour se calmer.

« J’ai toujours cru que je la rencontrerai un jour, qu’elle me dirait pourquoi elle m’avait laissé… » Avril déglutit. « C’est dur de voir s’écrouler un rêve que l’on caresse depuis des années, surtout de cette façon… »  
« On idéalise toujours ses parents et puis, un jour, on prend conscience qu’on s’est trompé... »  
« La vie ne m’a jamais fait de cadeaux. J’ai été à rude école mais j’ai toujours voulu ne garder que le bon côté des choses. »  
« Et vous avez eu raison de le faire, sinon où auriez-vous trouvé la force d’espérer et d’avancer ? »  
« C’est terriblement optimiste de votre part. Ça ne vous ressemble pas de tenir de pareils propos. »   
« Parce que vous imaginez que je n’ai pas surmonté des épreuves ? Avril, tout le monde a sa part d’ombres et de secrets. »

Il vit le regard de la jeune femme s’animer, soudain intéressé.

« Vous, c’est quoi ? »

Laurence ne répondit rien.

« C’est pour ça que vous êtes autant cynique ?... Moi, je ne veux pas être cabossée… » Reprit Alice. « Même si c’est dur parfois. »   
« Vous êtes une battante. » Lui dit-il. « C’est votre force. Soyez fière de ce que vous avez accompli… »

Bouche bée devant son compliment, Avril le regarda se lever avec détachement. Laurence contempla l’étang une dernière fois et remit ses Ray Ban.

« … et de ce que vous serrez amenée à accomplir encore, j’en suis sûr. »

Abasourdie, Alice le regarda s’éloigner et se leva pour courir le rejoindre. Mais déjà Laurence se tournait vers elle, avec cette expression maussade et impatiente qu’elle lui connaissait. Il grommela :

« Quoi encore ? »  
« Merci de m’avoir dit tout ça. De m’avoir remonté le moral… »

Il parut gêné.

« Maintenant, je ne veux plus vous avoir dans les pattes, c’est compris ? »  
« Mais… »  
« Il n’y a pas de mais. Vous êtes comme un jeune chiot qui s’attache à la première personne qui lui montre de l’intérêt. Et je déteste ça. »  
« Alors pourquoi vous êtes venu ? »

Il soupira, excédé.

« Et arrêtez de poser des questions, Avril, surtout quand les réponses que je vous fais en amènent d’autres. »

Elle voulut protester mais il leva la main en signe d’avertissement.

« Je vais devenir très désagréable. En cet instant, vous ne voulez pas que je sois très désagréable. »

Et après un dernier regard bien appuyé à son encontre, il repartit vers le château.

Alice resta seule, et pour la énième fois, s’interrogea sur le mystère qu’était Laurence. Familier et sauvage. Proche et distant. Protecteur et arrogant. Cet homme n’était que paradoxe. Sans doute ne savait-il pas lui-même ce qu’il voulait ?

Elle rentra à son tour au manoir et malgré le poids du passé, elle se décida à écrire son article. Elle eut du mal à se concentrer mais commença un récit des événements qu’elle poursuivit jusqu’au dîner.

Quand les convives furent attablés, Alice s’aperçut qu’elle n’avait guère d’appétit. Ce fait inhabituel n’échappa pas à Laurence, assis à côté d’elle. De la même façon, elle se taisait et semblait perdue dans ses pensées. Quand le sujet de conversation revint sur le meurtre perpétré dans cette maison trente ans plus tôt, Laurence la vit se crisper et serrer les poings. Discrètement, il lui glissa un mot pour la calmer. Personne ne devait savoir pour l’instant. Seul le vieil avocat et Laurence étaient au courant avec Emile Lampion. Elle fit ce qu’elle put pour supporter les commentaires mais finit par quitter brusquement la table. Laurence l’excusa, prétextant qu’elle ne se sentait pas bien et la suivit.

Il trouva Avril sur la terrasse, les bras croisés, prête à exploser. Il sentit l’énergie sourde qui la traversait et la trouva belle. Quand elle faisait des efforts pour mettre une toilette, quand elle se maquillait et coiffait sa chevelure rebelle, elle paraissait plus féminine et fragile. Il était touché et s’interrogeait toujours sur ses motivations. Pourquoi refoulait-elle cette partie d’elle-même ? Etait-ce parce qu’elle considérait qu’être une femme était un handicap dans un monde où les hommes la traitait en inférieur ? Sans doute. De son point de vue à elle, car elle aurait pu mettre n’importe quel homme dans sa poche. Enfin… ceux sensibles à son « piquant » et à sa fougue…

Il s’approcha d’elle et lui proposa une cigarette. Encore agacée, Alice en prit une et le laissa la lui allumer. Bien évidemment, elle toussa en avalant la fumée. Cela eut pour effet de lui faire relâcher la tension. Avec un juron, elle jeta la cigarette dans les jardinières de géranium.

Laurence tira sur la sienne avec un sourire.

« Je ne les supporte plus. » finit par dire Avril en parlant des convives restés à l’intérieur.  
« Moi non plus. »  
« Enfin quelque chose sur lequel nous sommes d’accord. »

Laurence émit un ricanement pour toute réponse. Avril lui jeta un coup d’œil et se hérissa inconsciemment. Savait-il combien il était irritant quand il endossait la tenue du gentleman séducteur ? Elle le lui dit avec sa franchise coutumière :

« Je crois que je vous préfère encore quand vous êtes infect. »

Il eut un regard amusé et afficha un sourire encore plus éclatant.

« Non, je ne crois pas. »  
« Si… Vous réunissez typiquement tout ce que je déteste le plus chez un homme. Vous êtes arrogant, macho et imbu de vous-même. »  
« Vous préférez les petits minets ? »  
« Non. »  
« Les mauvais garçons, alors ? »  
« Non. »  
« Les blousons noirs ? »  
« Non !!... Et qu’est-ce que ça peut bien vous faire, d’abord ? »  
« Ne me dites pas que vous faites partie de ces féministes qui détestent les hommes sous prétexte qu’ils sont tous des salauds ? »  
« Je ne généralise pas, mais le seul spécimen que je connaisse suffisamment ne fait pas pencher la balance du bon côté… »

Laurence se mit à rire.

« Vous ne m’aimez pas. Et je vous le rends bien… Pourrions-nous cependant conclure une trêve ? »

Avril le regarda avec des grands yeux sous la surprise.

« Et en quel honneur ? »  
« Je n’ai pas envie de jouter avec vous. Pas avec ce que vous traversez en ce moment. Ce serait déloyal. »  
« Déloyal ? »  
« Je ne frappe jamais un adversaire à terre. »  
« C’est comme ça que vous me considérez alors ? Comme une adversaire ? »  
« Je suis flic, vous êtes journaliste. Il n’y aura jamais d’entente entre nous. »  
« Je sais. Chacun sa conception de l’information. Chacun son enquête. »  
« Alors qu’est-ce que vous en pensez ? »  
« Pourquoi me demandez-vous mon avis ? Vous avez déjà choisi pour moi. »  
« C’est vrai ça, pourquoi je vous le demande ? Peut-être parce que justement cette fois-ci, je vous laisse choisir l’attitude que vous souhaitez adopter en signe de conciliation… »  
« Ha Ha Ha ! » Avril le regarda en secouant la tête. « Qu’est-ce que vous pouvez être puéril parfois ! »  
« Bon, Avril, c’est oui ou c’est non ? »  
« Ça sent l’entourloupe. Vous ne chercheriez pas à m’embobiner ? »  
« Vous verrez bien. »

Laurence tendit la main vers elle. Incertaine, Alice chercha la sincérité dans ses yeux noisette. Lentement, elle leva la main et serra la sienne. Sa poigne était chaude, ferme, rassurante. Il ne chercha pas à enlever sa main et garda la sienne. Leurs regards restèrent rivés l’un à l’autre. Il fit un pas en avant.

« Alice… »

Avril se mit à déglutir. Il était entré dans son espace personnel et Avril ressentit une brutale montée de chaleur en elle. Elle se maudit en constatant qu’elle n’était pas si insensible que ça à son charme viril.

« Oui ? »

Sa voix ne lui parut pas assurée. Le sourire sur le visage de Laurence s’élargit et Avril dut admettre qu’il était terriblement attirant. Elle comprenait maintenant l’effet qu’il pouvait produire sur les femmes en étant autant charismatique.

« De quoi avez-vous peur ? »  
« Mais de rien… je n’ai peur de rien. »  
« Je vous déstabilise quand je suis proche de vous. »  
« Non… »   
« Oh si… »

C’était un terrain glissant sur lequel il l’entraînait. Avril se dit qu’elle était simplement troublée à cause de sa proximité. Laurence leva la main pour caresser une mèche de ses cheveux. Avril se mit à rougir et ne sut pas quoi lui dire. Il se mit à rire doucement.

« Si j’avais su plus tôt que je vous faisais cet effet, je m’y serai pris autrement avec vous… »  
« Mais vous ne me faites aucun effet, Laurence… Vous ne m’intéressez pas, c’est tout. »

Son ton manquait de conviction. Il lui prit le menton et le leva vers lui.

« Vous mentez très mal, Avril. »  
« Mais à quoi vous jouez, Laurence ? Qu’est-ce que vous voulez à la fin ? »

Son regard se porta sur les lèvres d’Alice et elle sut qu’il avait envie de l’embrasser. Effectivement, il se pencha doucement et s’approcha des lèvres de la jeune femme sans les toucher.

« Vous sentez cette tension entre nous ? »

Envoûtée par son baryton qui vibrait en elle, Alice ferma les yeux en percevant le souffle chaud de Laurence sur ses lèvres. Il sentait le vin épicé qui avait accompagné la poire pochée en dessert.

Elle attendit un baiser qui ne vint pas. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, Laurence la regardait d’un air curieux. Son sang ne fit qu’un tour. Passe encore qu’il se moque d’elle en la décriant, mais il n’avait pas le droit de jouer avec ses sentiments. 

« Vous n’êtes qu’un mufle ! » lui cria t’elle, soudain en colère. 

Elle voulut le gifler mais il lui prit la main avant que cette dernière n’arrive à destination sur sa joue.

« Espèce de salaud, pourquoi vous faites ça ? »  
« Pour votre bien, petite idiote… »   
« Pour mon bien, mais qu’est-ce que vous racontez ? »  
« Vous êtes amoureuse de moi. »  
« Quoi ? »

Alice le regarda comme si des cornes lui avaient poussé sur la tête. Il répéta ce qu’il venait de lui dire.

« Vous êtes tombé sur la tête, Laurence ! Je vous déteste ! »  
« Non, vous ne me détestez pas, sinon pourquoi seriez-vous toujours après moi, hein ? Plus je suis antipathique, moins je vous fais fuir. J’en déduis que vous êtes masochiste ou que vous êtes amoureuse de moi… »  
« Mais… mais pas du tout !… »  
« Prouvez-le. »  
« Très bien… Ça vous satisfait si je vous éclate la tête contre un mur ? »  
« Je préférerai que vous me fichiez la paix. » Son regard se fit dur. « Je ne vous aime pas, Avril. Collez vous ça dans la tête. »

Abasourdie, Alice resta sans voix devant la dureté du ton et la crudité de ses propos. Elle sentit quelque chose se briser en elle. Immédiatement, les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Incapable de soutenir son regard, elle préféra s’enfuir.

Elle éclata en sanglot avant d’avoir atteint les jardins. La blessure était cuisante parce qu’il avait raison. Elle prenait conscience qu’elle était tombée amoureuse de lui. Quand ? Elle l’ignorait mais cela s’est fait insidieusement, à son insu. 

Oppressée, tremblante, elle s’arrêta soudain et s’effondra dans l’herbe en pleurant de plus belle. C’en était trop. Avec tous les événements récents, elle se sentait brisée. 

Elle fut soudain soulevée. Hébétée, Alice ne comprit pas immédiatement ce qui se passait. Laurence la tenait dans ses bras et la ramenait vers le manoir. Le visage en feu, elle le regarda mais aucune pensée cohérente ne parvenait à prendre forme dans son esprit.

« Pourquoi ? » Réussit-elle enfin à dire.  
« Parce que je suis le dernier des imbéciles. »

Elle le regarda sans comprendre. Il atteignit la porte et croisa la gouvernante qui, alarmée, s’enquit de l’état de la jeune femme. Laurence lui servit un mensonge, la somma de rester discrète, et pénétra avec son fardeau dans la bibliothèque, désertée à cette heure. 

A peine essoufflé, Laurence déposa Avril sur la méridienne mais garda sa main dans la sienne.

« Vous allez devoir vous expliquer parce que je n’y comprends plus rien. »  
« Vous avez tous les droits de m’en vouloir, mais avant de juger, écoutez-moi d’abord, je vous en prie. »

Avril voulut ouvrir la bouche mais il l’arrêta d’un geste.

« C’est déjà bien assez compliqué comme cela, alors ne rendez pas les choses plus difficiles. Je vais vous expliquer et ce n’est pas un exercice dans lequel j’excelle quand il s’agit de sentiments… »

Il se racla la gorge et baissa la tête, gêné.

« Alice, il y a une chose que vous devez savoir me concernant : je suis un pur esprit analytique qui repousse toutes formes d’émotions. L’affectif m’encombre. Comme je ne sais pas quoi en faire, j’ai décidé de l’ignorer… jusqu’à cet incident avec ma vue… Nous avons mené l’enquête sur la mort de cette petite fille ensemble. Par la force des choses, nous nous sommes rapprochés et pour ma part, nos rapports sont devenus essentiellement… tactiles. Vous étiez mon seul repaire tangible dans les ténèbres, ma seule source d’informations. J’avais besoin de vous pour conserver mon rapport au monde extérieur, sinon je sombrais. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi, subitement, j’étais devenu aveugle, et j’ignorais quel en était l’élément déclencheur… »  
« Le médecin a dit que c’était une cécité psychogène. »  
« Provoquée par un état de stress psychologique et qu’elle pouvait être réversible si j’en découvrais l’origine, je sais, merci… Compte tenu des possibilités offertes, j’ai préféré avoir la peur de ma vie, au risque de mourir, plutôt que d’affronter une vérité déplaisante… »

Il marqua un temps d’arrêt et sembla chercher ses mots.

« Je suis odieux avec vous parce que nous sommes installés dans un schéma rassurant, routinier, qui n’est pas dépourvu de plaisir, un rapport de force somme toute stable… » Il soupira et fit un signe indistinct de la main. « Ce que je veux dire… C’est que… je ne suis plus indifférent à ce qui vous arrive… Et j’éprouve des sentiments totalement contradictoires à votre égard. Un moment, vous m’exaspérerez, à un autre, je suis… perdu... Vous me… perturbez… »  
« Je vous perturbe ? »

Il s’agaça de ses propos.

« Oui ! C’est déroutant, et… énervant. Je… Je ne sais plus quoi penser. »  
« Laurence, êtes-vous attiré par moi ? »  
« Attiré par vous ? Avril, comment voulez-vous que je sois attiré par vous ? »  
« Toujours aussi délicat… mais ça ne répond pas à la question, Laurence… »  
« Ecoutez, je ne suis pas armé pour comprendre la place que vous occupez dans mon univers… »  
« De quoi avez-vous peur ? »  
« Mais… de rien… »

Avril le regarda et soupira.

« Je vous ai fait la même réponse tout à l’heure, et nous savons très bien que ce n’est pas la vérité… Je crois qu’il va être grand temps pour nous de faire preuve d’honnêteté l’un envers l’autre… »

Laurence la regarda dans les yeux, puis porta inconsciemment son regard sur ses lèvres. Avant qu’elle puisse faire un geste, il se pencha vers elle et l’embrassa. Le baiser fut immédiatement possessif et ardent. Alice en eut le souffle coupé et y répondit avec la même ferveur. Là encore, ce fut le combat de deux volontés pour le contrôle de l’autre, mais qui pour une fois, se rejoignaient…

Effrayée par l’incendie qu’il allumait en elle, Alice se recula vivement et lut la même faim que la sienne dans les yeux de Laurence. 

« Ben dites donc… On m’a toujours dit que les actes parlaient plus forts que les mots… »

Laurence reprit les lèvres d’Alice et l’embrassa avec la même passion que précédemment. Très vite, leurs souffles inégaux trahirent le désir qui les consumait, jusqu’à ce qu’Alice s’écarte de lui.

« Stop !...Ça va trop vite… »

Ils se dévisagèrent en silence. Au même instant, des voix s’élevèrent derrière la porte. Laurence se releva rapidement et fit un pas en arrière, s’écartant d’Alice, alors que la porte était ouverte par le banquier Dornac, son cigare à la bouche. Seul brûlait la petite lampe près de la bergère.

« Tiens donc, mais vous êtes dans l’obscurité tous les deux ! Allumez donc, mon cher Lampion… »

Et il se mit à rire devant une plaisanterie qu’il était le seul à savourer. Le visage neutre, le policier à la retraite s’exécuta. 

« Vous nous faites des cachotteries, Commissaire ? » continua Dornac.

Très calme, Laurence sortit son paquet de cigarette.

« Avril ne s’est pas sentie bien. Je lui tenais compagnie. »  
« Ça va mieux, Mademoiselle ? » Demanda Emile Lampion.   
« Oui, merci. J’ai eu une journée… pleine de rebondissements. Je crois que je vais aller me coucher. Si vous voulez bien m’excuser... »

Elle adressa un sourire à tout le monde. L’espace d’une seconde, Laurence accrocha son regard.

« Bonne nuit, Avril. »

La jeune femme hocha la tête, laissa les hommes entre eux dans le fumoir et monta dans sa chambre. Elle se sentait réellement épuisée… mais heureuse. Laurence n’éprouvait pas de l’aversion pour elle, c’était maintenant une certitude. Elle eut un frisson en repensant à la passion qu’elle avait lue dans ses yeux et à leurs baisers enflammés. Maintenant, elle savait de quoi il se protégeait. Elle étouffa un gloussement d’anticipation. Leur relation ne serait plus jamais comme avant maintenant qu’elle savait.

FIN


End file.
